Just A Little Harm Done
by Just Harmony
Summary: Harmony is trying to become independent. That's really hard to believe. It is really hard to accept on her part. If only she could just breakaway from everything, but something just won't let her become independent, Her Mind.


Hey everyone! This is my 1st fic.. so PLEASE R&R and give suggestions if you want.

Summary of this Chapter- Harmony is trying to unwind and things just aren't going her way.

Disclaimer- I don't own ANYTHING... I wish I did though...

Harmony wanted to rule the world. Be on the top, be alive. Well, maybe not alive. Or maybe alive. She hadn't made up her mind yet. There were some major minuses about being part of the classification of a "Creature of the Night". The rule that said you had to have no reflection was the worst.

" Okay… I need to let off some steam... I AM independent..." She took a few deep breaths in while she sat on a yoga mat. Her eyes stayed closed for a couple seconds. "Okay... Yoga time…. Need to lose some weight... Who knew blood could make you fat?" She got up and started looking around the television for some of the yoga tapes that she 'bought'. Not finding any, she started to get a little mad. "Where are my tapes?" Harmony threw open some drawers to a dresser near her, making the room look like someone broke into it, if they wanted to break into a crypt.

She stopped for a second and looked behind her. They were on an end table, next to the 'ugly' couch that Spike had in his crypt. " Just kidding." She started to pick up some of the contents of the drawers and stuffing them back, not caring what they were or where they went. " I don't need a messy al-tomo-sphere when I am doing this…. It totally gives off like…. A… mean vibe."

She finished cleaning up and popped a tape into the VCR. She sat on her mat and looked at the television. The tape started to skip and mess up. This wasn't making her mood any more relaxing. " Crap! Now I don't know what to do." She threw her water bottle at the television, making some splash onto VCR. This wasn't going to help it at all. The VCR started to spark and she pushed it off of the T.V., not wanting it to ruin the television.

"Okay... Well this isn't going to work at all." She found a hair-tie and put her long golden hair into a fashionably acceptable ponytail. She brushed the dirt off of her tank top and her matching sweatpants. She took a tape player and some headphones and put them on. The tape player was loud enough so someone could hear if they sat next to her.

_ I am independent._ The tape player paused long enough for her to say it to herself. " I am independent". She took in a deep breath before each phrase she repeated. _I feel alive. _How could she repeat this one? It was a big lie. A lie each time she said it. What harm could it do to say it? " I am alive." Another breath was taken in. _I do not need my significant other to complete me because I am really strong and I can do anything if I put my mind to it because I am a woman who lives in a world like that and everything will be okay soon enough._ Okay now that one was really long. How could she repeat that one? It was way to long to remember. " I do not need my…significant other…um… I am awesome and I can make up my own phrases and I don't need this tape because…. Everything will be okay soon enough?" Yeah, that was a good phrase. She needed a tape with shorter ones… Or a beginners one that was like pre-beginner or something along those lines.

She took the headphones off and threw her tape player down. "Stupid things… I think someone is trying to sabotage me or something." She looked around in fear. "Anyone there? Don't hurt me! I have a… Gun…Knife…Stake…Thingy…that will… kill you..." She waited a little longer and looked around. Seeing no one or no sign of anyone, she took the tape out of her tape player and looked at it. It had some pretty ribbon in it. She knew that was what was recorded on the tape. There was no harm in clipping the long phrases out and taping the tape back together.

She grabbed some scissors and laid them next to her on the floor. She slowly took out most of the tape ribbon out. It was kind of a pretty tan color. She compared it to her pale skin. " Man…. I need some fake tanner or some kind of that stuff…" She looked at the ribbon and ran some through her fingers and clipped one side of it and then the other. The extra ribbon was going to be useless. She set it next to her, clipping it to make a picture of a happy face and words that she liked, 'Pink', 'Happy', and 'Blondie Bear'. She got up and grabbed some tape and taped the ribbon that was still going to be used in the tape, back together. She did this a few times and when she was satisfied she popped the tape back in and put her headphones on.

_ I am a happy bitshurg. _What kind of word was that? Maybe it was a good one that people who actually knew really big insignificant words knew. " I am a happy bit-shurg? Wait! Did that just say what I thought it did? That isn't-" _I am confidtangekija. _"Okay I am so not trying to pronounce that one… I asked for the English version. Not like…. The English and…. Norway-eese one…. Can people be Norway-eese? Is that even a place?

She took the tape out of the player and put stuffed it into the couch. "Piece of crap... You deserve to be stuffed into this couch." She looked at the ribbons on the ground. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her. They evidently weren't or had a really good hiding space. She made sure she got all the ribbons and grabbed them. In one quick stuffing motion, they were all in the couch creases.

Harmony sat down on the ugly couch, admiring her good work and not seeing any ribbon on the ground on peeking out from the couch. Today was hard… She was bored AND hungry…. " I wish…. Someone would knock on the door to see me." She stared at the door for a second and then turned the television on. MTV had a story on Britney Spears. "Oooh! Haven't seen this one yet!"

She waited for a few minutes and then started to hear a knock on the door. "I think I know who it is…" She skipped over to the door and opened it.


End file.
